Clan Azurenight/Founders
Overview The founders of the Azurenight Clan are generally accepted as Azurefire, Stormy, Jade, and Talon. However, Talon was not present at the time of the clan’s founding and Stormy and Jade were not the ones given the Windsinger’s directive. Officially, Azurefire is the clan’s true founder and its true leader. These truths mean little to Azurefire, however. She will tell anyone that asks that she could have neither started nor could she continue to lead this Clan without Stormy, Jade, and Talon at her side. Azurefire, Stormy, and Talon form a council that presides over the clan. Though they often seek out additional counsel from their Clan members it ultimately comes down to them to finalize decisions involving the well being of the family. Together the council are the overall leaders, with no one drake having more power over the other. Lady Azurefire (Lady Wind Whisperer) Overview Azurefire was first directed to create her own clan when she was a young adult. She was thankful for the task, for her Charge, because it meant she could keep those she loved near her heart. For the first few years all was well, but over time the strain of the task set before her has started to wear on her soul. Azurefire struggles to keep the rest of the clan from seeing the misery in her heart, but cannot deny that the task of acting happy is becoming tedious. If not for the constant love of her family and clan she would have lost herself long ago. Clan Duties Azurefire is the voice for the mages, Technomancers and everyone else in the clan. She sees to the day to day tasks and works closely with the Coordinators for the clan to ensure that all the celebrations and meetings go accordingly. Azurefire oversees the Mages in the clan and it is she who makes sure nothing gets out of hand and the explosions and mishaps stay at a controllable level. The mages are separated into their specializations: Battle Mages, Illusionists, Conjurers, and Enchanters. The mages of Clan Azurenight are unusually strong with their elemental powers, even if they are not Wind Flight. This power is typical for Arcane dragons, but it is not something typical to Wind Drakes. The scholars suggest this amplified magical ability is due to the close contact with an elemental deity. Orian is not sure of this fact, however, because he has seen numerous other clans that have stronger connections to their deities and their magical abilities are not as powerful. Yet another theory was that the mages were allowed to practice their magic freely, allowing them to grow and harness their abilities more efficiently. The reason for the amplified abilities is still in debate. Personality First impressions can be deceiving and this can be said for Azurefire, leader of Clan Azurenight. When introduced to someone new she is formal and to the point. She is known as the pentacle of poise and proper etiquette; to a degree it almost seems painful. For guests, she is a woman of great wisdom, dignity, and utterly devoid of any humor. Family knows her a bit differently. In truth, Azurefire has an easily tickled funny bone that will get her laughing hysterically at anything from a miss-timed belch to complex and cryptic jokes. She has been known to laugh for hours over the simple matter of flatulence. When she is relaxed and not entertaining she is a major slob, cares little about passing gas before anyone she knows, eats like a pig, and is a little clumsy. The only thing that doesn’t change, no matter who she’s before, is the fact she’s very passionate about the people she deems her responsibility, her precious family. Good humor aside, when it comes to dealing with enemies she takes on a more serious of behaviors. Azurefire deplores violence and will attempt reason before aggression. This doesn’t always work, however, and she is forced to take up the fight to defend those she loves and her homeland. A seasoned fighter in both powerful magic and claw to claw combat; she can adapt quickly and easily between these two methods of fighting. Those foolish enough to harm her clan find out all too quickly that she has a ferocity that can make even the bravest of hearts tremble. Special Abilities Lady Wind Whisperer, or Azurefire, is gifted with the ability to not only hear the whispers on the wind but the ability to send whispers to those who have been exalted. Drakes from all over Sornieth will stop by the clan just to hear from exalted loved ones one more time. Lady Stormy Overview Stormy is the clan’s matron healer and she oversees the health and well being of everyone in the clan. She also ensures that the nests and schools are functioning correctly and that they have everything they need. In addition, she maintains a voice for the Alchemists and Herbalists in the clan. Clan Duties Lady Stormy guides the healers in their very complex practice of medicine. One would normally think that healing was simply a matter for the Restoration School of Magic, but Stormy and her team takes it much further than simple magic. In fact, they include herbalism, alchemy, and technomancy to their science. It’s a very difficult practice to learn and though many drakes from around Sornieth come seeking their tutelage very few actually succeed in learning it. They are known around Sornieth as some of the best healers in dragon society. Personality In her youth Stormy was well known for her adventurous spirit, it’s the reason she is referred to as The Spirited Lady. The stories of her gallivanting around with Azurefire, Talon, and Jade are well known around the Windswept Plateau and beyond. There were no boundaries that could contain her and her need to explore. Drakes cannot stay young forever, however. Age and hardship have seen to a tempering of her free spirit, at least enough to settle her wild streaks some... some. These days she is spending more time on her second passion, healing. Just like any good healer she has a compassionate heart that will reach out to anyone around her, making it easy for her to quickly make friends. This does not mean, however, that she is willing to just let anyone make themselves comfortable around her or her family. All of that exploration in her youth has shown her the vile wickedness that walks the world and just like the rest of the council she hesitates to trust too quickly. Her love for her family and the clan is surpassed by nothing else. She has a habit of seeing all of the young as her own and all of the adults as brothers and sisters. Their care is of the utmost importance to her and she can get downright livid if she is, for whatever reason, denied the right to tend to them. Though she is a healer and would rather perform as such, Stormy is also most defensive and is more than capable of lifting her claws, and magic, in defense of the clan. It is most foolish to assume she is anything less than able to protect and those that do usually find themselves face down in the dirt. Special Abilities There is little to nothing that Stormy cannot heal. She is renown throughout the land for her healing touch. Students flock to her, but very few possess the ability to keep up with her unique technique. General Talon Overview Talon is the General over all of the Guardian Forces. He is the one that gives counsel on all things involving the safety and security of the clan. He is also the one that ensures that they hear all vital information that Azurefire’s ear might miss especially pertaining to any aggression that might be directed to the clan or their homeland. Clan Duties The Guardians are broken down into three branches. The Wardens, who make up the military side of the branch, their duty is to monitor the Clan’s lands as well as offering support for the defense of all of the Windswept Plateau. The Enforcers or the police force for the clan makes sure that everything stays safe on the homestead. And finally, there are the scouts who are the brave souls that do the reconnaissance for the rest of the guardians. Over all three branches is General Talon. He is known as the Clumsy General because of his lack of coordination. The good General has tripped over his own feet several times while relaxing at home. Put him on duty, however, and he snaps into the most coordinated drake one has ever seen. Most of his guardians tease him relentlessly about his clumsy nature, but none of them would ask for another leader. He is trusted and respected throughout the ranks of the guardians. Personality If there is one thing that embodies the definition of General Talon then it is clumsy. He has been known to trip over his own two feet while standing still. In fact, his four left feet are what managed to cause the issue with the librarians and the tri color scatter scroll, which got him kicked from the library and a genetic alteration that made him sick to look at. Lila had to coat him in paint every day just to keep him going. His troops ceaselessly tease him about his clumsiness, though he takes the ribbing in good humor. He can do this because he knows regardless of his lack of grace while relaxing he is exceptionally graceful in battle. A tactical genius and experienced aerial, sea, and land fighter, Talon is regarded with great respect by those that follow him. This loyalty extends beyond just his troops and to the entire clan, who see him as a wise and compassionate leader. Talon prefers peaceful negotiation before aggression, but he understands that sometimes it comes down to the fight. He will do what it takes to protect his family and is usually the one that is quick to suggest sending the troops out or strengthening the Enforcers in an area, and he doesn’t hesitate to send the Beast Maulers out. Though these actions do not fill him with pride or satisfaction he understands that sometimes it must be done and he shoulders the burden of entering into battle. During the adventures of his youth, he saw a great many wicked things and so he is often suspicious of newcomers. It is not unusual for him to be the last to just accept people into his precious family; only beginning to trust after he has sent Blaze to gather a background on those new to the clan. Though, once he finally warms up to them he falls in love- each and every time. Special Abilities Aside from his extreme clumsiness, General Talon is a master tactician and negotiator. His abilities on and off the battlefield have saved the clan more than once. Sir Jade Jade has been exalted to the Windsinger, but he still confers with the group over serious matters using Azurefire’s ear. He is a very large part of the council and the rest of them would have it no other way.